Unsymmetrical Love?
by MakubeDaKiddX
Summary: Kid/Patti one shot and a slight Kid/Liz on the side.


**A/N: **Yo. The name is Mak and this is my 1st ever fanfic and on fanfiction even though I've been on this site for like…ugh…4 months or so? Bleh, but to put it simply I decided to do my 1st fanfic on Soul Eater with my 2 fave pairings, so yeah I hope you enjoy and if you do like it please review and if you don't still review. =D Oh and this fic is dedicated to Setlap aka Sabs and Fugthimble. This story takes place during the whole "Saving Chorna arc".

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**_

_**Unsymmetrical Love?**_

"_Hah"_

"Kid?"

"_Hah_…"

"Kid-kun?"

"….."

"Kid?! Hello are you there?"

"I must become stronger!!"

"Excuse me?" said the long haired blond wearing a maid outfit while running though major hallways with her younger sister Patty who to was wearing a maid outfit but had a worry face, cause as you see their Meister-

"I must live up to my fathers expectations!! Said Death The Kid whose badly bruised by Mosquito who he just defeated.

"Kid what the hell are you talking about?!" Asked, the older Thompson sister Liz who had to was in her human form wearing the same exact maid out as her sister.

"Kid I know you're in a hurry but shouldn't we at least take a break?" Said and gets in front of Kid with her hand on her lips waiting for a response.

Kid just stared at the women scrunching his nose. "No we can't! You saw what happen! I almost die by that disgusting trash! You and your sister almost die by that worthless garbage, just because I wasn't strong enough! He's was going to kill me off!

"Kid…." Cooed Patty.

"But Kid, you won….you beated him last time I checked-

"Bull shit!!"

"Eh?" Both said the Thompson sister in union.

"We got lucky…I got lucky…the brew just came in a knick of time…"

"But Kid-"

"No buts! He made me suffer!! He disrespected my father and my pride!! He's was going to kill me off with my right arm missing! I would had died un-symmetry!! No way in hell I'll die with a missing arm!

Kid started to tremble with anger, while clutching both his fist tight.

"He made a mockery of me and I won't stand no more! That's why I must become strong-gah…!"

"Kid!!?"

Both the Thompson sisters ran to Kid just as he fell to the ground trembling even more.

"Ah…I need…to…to…get up…and finish my duty…-"

"God damn it Kid!" Sighed the older Thompson sister as she start running in the castle.

"Kid just stay down! I'll be back! I remember passing by a medical kit somewhere! "I'll leave without you! Screeched the Kid.

"Please." Said Liz. You wouldn't leave me. Having just Patti tag along without me is just Un-symmetry for you Kid.

"Damn it!" Said the kid, at his defeat to Liz.

"So Patty watch over that idiot until, I come back!" and with that Liz disappear to find the medical kit.

Hai!" the younger Thompson saluted and nodded at older sister her and turn to see a Kid trying to stand up by grabbing on to the rails near the walls.

"Oi Kid, what are you doing?"

"Must...get up…must…not be weak!! I must live up to my fathers expatiations!

"Kid…kun…? Patti looking at Kid confuse.

"Patti, you saw me out there! He cut my freaking arm off! The same arm I was carrying you!"

"Kid.-"

"Patti I basically failed you and Liz, but mostly you! If I wasn't so weak I could had kill that Mosquito with out any hesitation!" But now that I'm aware of this brew, I can be more power then ever! But, in order for me to do that, we need to find Liz quickly so we can do this in perfect symmetry!

"…."

"….Pat-Gah?!" Kid had just been tackled by Patti to the ground which she was on top of him.

"Patti what the meaning of this?! Let me go!" Said Kid as he tried to get up but no luck since Patti was a bit bigger then him. Patti we need to find Liz now so we can save Chorna! Let me go this in-

_**SMACK**_

"…."

"…Did…did…did you just slap me?! Asked Kid in disbelief as can see Patti had just gave Death the Kid The Death The Kid a hard earn slap across a face, where her hand print is red glowing onto Kid face.

"Why Patti why-"

"BAKA!!!! Kid-kun needs to shut up and shut his trap!"

"Patti you-"

"Oi! Kid-kun is too weak to kick monster ass! Kid-kun needs to go beddy bye!"

"That doesn't make any sense!" Retorted Kid.

"Kid-kun….needs to rest…so…when…Kid-kun wakes up…he'll be already stronger…and healed…so we can all go help those other guys since we'll be healed…and…stuff…?

"Patti?" Now Kid was just starring at Patti directly waiting for what else she was going to say.

"When Liz come back…and heal Kid-kun wounds…Kid-Kun would be strong as Supa-man and beat those ugly monsters…no problem!! If he just stay…stay...-

"Calm? Quiet? Less stressful? Asked Kid.

"Yup! All those 3!"

"Patti" …

"So…" Patti was trying to sum up her words quickly because she never had to think this much before just to tell a guy he needs to shut up and sleep.

"Kid-kun needs to go beddy bye! Cause if he don't he'll stay weak and die like a cockroach, and get stomp on and die! Or even worst go boom!

"Boom?" Asked Kid raising his right eye brown toward the young Thompson.

"Yup! Splat! Or get your ass kicked, but you Kid-Kun! Kid-kun never lose! Especially with me and Liz! We believe in you! Liz said you're like an annoying little brother who she learn to love…or something like that…she said you're like me random and out-blowing!

"You mean outgoing?"

"Yush!" said Patti nodding her head in agreement. So Kid-kun go to sleep, Okey dokey?

Kid just stared at Patti for a few seconds and then smile a little bit with a chuckle and said.

"Alright…you win…Patti…you put up a good argument…."

"E-hee hee, hee! Patti put up the peace sign for her victorious win.

"Patti…"

"Eh?" Looking down on kid.

"You're smarter then I though you know that." Said Death the Kid calmly chuckling a bit.

Patti just looked at him for a while and gave him a wide cute smile that would light any guy day.

"Aw…" Kid was in aw when he saw Patti smiled. He seen Patti smiled before, but this time her smile was…perfect, symmetrical…beauti…

Kid was already pass asleep,

"Oi, I'm back!" Came back running was Liz holding a medical kit AID, walking toward her sister and their Meister. "Did Kid give you any trouble while I was gone?" Liz asked her younger sister?

Patti laughed and shake her head and put her index finger on her mouth.

"Shush, Kid-kun gone beddy bye-

_**POKE**_

"Eh?" Said the younger sister as she felt something poke her.

Liz just sighed and smile.

"Good you can get off him now, so I can treat his wounds."

"Okey dokey!" Patti happy obliged and stood up and when Liz got closer to Kid she notice something different about him…really different.

"What the hell?!" Asked as furious Liz. "What the hell is sticking out of his pants!?"

"Eh? Is that what poke me? Kid-kun, Lil' Kid-Kun? Asked Patti as she looked at Kids…well…kid.

"That idiot! Here I thought he was going to mad and here he's having a dirty dream! I mean look at his face, he's smiling in a perverted way!

Patti examined Kid face and said to her sister.

"What do you think Kid dreaming about? Asked the younger sister as he tilted her head to the left.

"I don't want to even know!" Liz just shrugged and started treating his wounds while starring at his face drool, drooling out of his mouth, and he called her Un-symmetrical, bleh! What could make his…wait…wasn't Pat-

"Patti…" Kid cooed while smiling wide more.

"Oh brother" Liz said while rolling her eyes and continue to treat Kid to his wounds.

**A/N: **Well there you go my 1st ever fanfic on . I hope you guys enjoy it and you guys hopefully tell me what you guys think. ~Ja ne.~


End file.
